Wolf side
by Szary wilk
Summary: Dziewięć lat temu rodzina Leonarda zostawiła go. Za to pół roku temu, po incydencie z ich największymi wrogami zostaje na tym świecie tylko córka Leonarda. Co się stanie, jeżeli po tych wszystkich latach rodzina Leo powróci do New York?
1. Chapter 1

To jest moja pierwsza historia. Niestety jest w moim ojczystym języku...Polskim, postaram się także napisać w języku Angielskim. Proszę o szczere opinie.

Nie jestem właścicielem TMNT.

Jest ciemna, deszczowa noc.

W ciemności rozchodzi się głośny alarm, od pobliskiego banku. Z budynku z workiem pełnym pieniędzy, wybiegają dwaj zamaskowani mężczyźni .

Nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie nad złodziejami unosi się ciemna postać. Potem słychać tylko odgłosy walki.

Gdy policja przyjeżdża na miejsce, rabusie są związani łańcuchem. A pieniądze leżą bezpieczne.

Za to z pobliskiego budynku widnieje, zakapturzona postać, której oczy lśnią tajemniczym blaskiem.

Widać ją tylko przez chwilę, a potem jak na zawołanie, znika. Dlatego dla większości mieszkańców tego miasta wydaje się tylko sztuczką umysłu. Niektórzy jednak sądzą że to bohater, który pomaga ludzkości i oni się nie mylili. Choć może odrobinę.

Policjanci jednak nie zauważyli jeszcze jednej rzeczy: głębokich zadrapaniach na murze mogących należeć tylko do czegoś naprawdę dużego.

Chwilę później jeszcze raz spokój tej nocy przerywa głośne, mrożące krew w żyłach wycie.

Lecz nikt nie ma pojęcia co to naprawdę. Jedni mówią że to potwór, za to inni mówią że to nieudany eksperyment, który uciekł z laboratorium. Tylko jedna osoba zna odpowiedź na to pytanie, a jest nią … Meghan Hamato.

Otworzyłam oczy, była ciemna noc.

Lekki wietrzyk musną mój policzek. Przede mną znów widziałam mojego tatę, moją mamę, mojego starszego brata bliźniaka z którym zawsze się kłóciłam, oraz małego braciszka.

To była ta noc w której wszystko legło w gruzach. Shredder, wraz z Kraangami i Fire Swors, niespodziewanie nas zaatakowali. Cała moja rodzina tam zginęła, Milo mój brat bliźniak, mały braciszek Lionel, moja mama Kira jak i mój tata ... Leonardo Hamato.

To było pół roku temu, ktoś znalazł mnie mocno ranną na jakimś wieżowcu.

Po raz kolejny zobaczyłam uśmiech Shreddera, jak zabija mojego ojca.

\- Wstajemy! - krzyknęła Pani Robberts.

Otworzyłam oczy i rozejrzałam się po pokoju, który dzieliłam z trzynastoletnią Deliah, o długich, jasnych włosach i brązowych oczach. Oraz z dziesięcioletnią Miną także o jasnych włosach, lecz miała ona szare oczy.

Odgarnęłam swoje ciemne włosy z twarzy i wstałam.

Ubrałam się w granatową bluzkę i czarne spodnie. Uczesałam włosy w niechlujną kitkę i wyszłam z pokoju.

Zeszłam na dół sierocińca do kuchni.

Tak, po śmierci moich rodziców, mieszkam w sierocińcu, ukrywam się tu przed Shredderem.

Wszyscy myślą ,że moi rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym.

\- Lara, pospiesz się! Spóźnisz się do szkoły! - zawołała pani Robberts.

No tak, zapomniałam dodać że wszyscy myślą ,że nazywam się Lara Relants.

Choć moje prawdziwe imię to Meghan Hamato i mam osiem lat.

Każdej nocy walczę z bandytami w moim stroju ninja! Uwielbiam to!

Ja i Milo zaczęliśmy walczyć z przestępczością, gdy mieliśmy już sześć lat. Rodzice zapewne się na to zgodzili, tylko dlatego że wszyscy jesteśmy strażnikami.

Ja jestem strażniczką światła, mój brat bliźniak był strażnikiem ciemności, mój tata ognia, mama była strażniczką wody, a Lionel wiatru.

Zjadłam śniadanie. Potem wzięłam plecak oraz mój naszyjnik, który dostałam od taty. W środku naszyjnika jest zdjęcie całej naszej rodzin sprzed 7 miesięcy. Z tego powodu prawie nigdy go nie zdejmuję.

 **W szkole:**

\- Hej, Lara słyszałaś? - spytała podekscytowana Mina.

\- O czym? - zapytałam podejrzliwie, nie wiedząc czy mam się obawiać tego o czym zaraz usłyszę.

\- Będziemy mieć nową nauczycielkę! - krzyknęła.

\- Od jakiego przedmiotu? - spytałam.

\- Od WF! - wrzasnęła.

\- Fajnie. - powiedziałam. Będąc ciekawa jaka będzie ta nowa nauczycielka.

 **Lekcja WF:**

Na tą lekcję na salę gimnastyczną przybył dyrektor naszej szkoły.

\- Witam, od dziś będziecie mieć nową nauczycielkę od WF. - ogłosił dyrektor.

Potem do sali weszła rudowłosa pani, o błękitnych oczach.

\- Dzień dobry, od dzisiaj będę waszą nową nauczycielką od WF. A nazywam się … April O'neil.


	2. Chapter 2

Chwila,...April O'neil?!

Tata opowiadał mi o jego rodzinie, która opuściła dziewięć lat temu New York. Mój Tata nawet nie wiedział gdzie są, a on sam został schwytany przez Shreddera i zmutowany za pośrednictwem Kraangów. Tak samo jak moja mama, za to ja z moimi braćmi to odziedziczyliśmy, ale później o tym.

\- Dziś będą nasze pierwsze zajęcia, sprawdzę waszą wytrzymałość i szybkość na biegu 1000 metrów.- oznajmiła nam nowa nauczycielka.

Wśród grupy słychać było pojękiwania niezgody.

Ja szczerze lubię biegać, przecież jestem kunoichi, ale nigdy nie pokazywałam swoich umiejętności przed moją klasą, przecież to tajemnica.

Zawsze z moją starą nauczycielką spotykałam się po zajęciach szkolnych na sali gimnastycznej, ona uważała że chodzę na balet i jakieś sztuki walki. Z sztuką walki się nie pomyliła chociaż może trochę?

Dobra mniej o tym, najważniejsze że zawsze na koniec roku szkolnego moja średnia była wysoko ponad pięć i pół, co dawało mi szóstkę na koniec roku. Niektórzy z mojej klasy myślą, że daje nauczycielom łapówki, a to całkowita nieprawda. Tylko moja najlepsza przyjaciółka Mina zna prawdę, kiedyś podejrzała mnie z dawną nauczycielką na sali gimnastycznej. Wykonywałam wtedy

najróżniejsze skomplikowane i trudna ćwiczenia w czasie, krótszym niż 2 minuty, choć i tak się nie starałam...jakoś wyszło.

Teraz:

Wyszliśmy więc na boisko, a ja usiadłam jak zawsze na ławce. Inni za to już zaczęli bieg.

Pani O'neil podeszła do mnie z zaciekawionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Dlaczego nie biegasz jak inni z twojej klasy?- spytała rudowłosa wuefistka.

\- Z naszą wcześniejszą panią Haber zaliczałam wszystko po szkole, bo jestem troszeczkę nieśmiała?- powiedziałam, ciekawa czy łyknie to kłamstwo jak inni z szkoły.

Kłamię po to, by żaden z moich wrogów mnie nie odnalazł, szczerze teraz jestem już niezła w kłamaniu.

\- Dobrze, o której się spotkamy na sali gimnastycznej?- spytała.

Wiedziałam że w to uwierzy!

\- Może o 14.00?- zapytałam niepewna.

\- To widzimy się dziś o 14.00 na biegu, a teraz rób pompki.- poleciała pani April.

Posłusznie zaczęłam robić pompki, najwolniej i najbardziej niechlujnie jak potrafiłam.

Sprawiłam tym że nowa wuefistka, załamała się w głębi duszy, widziałam to w jej oczach...HA!...kolejne zwycięstwo w kłamstwie!

Po lekcji W-F:

Gdy wyszłam z szatni, usłyszałam jak nowa nauczycielka rozmawia przez telefon, mówiąc coś o niezgrabnej uczennicy i o tym że będzie dziś później w domu.

Za pewne mówiła o mnie no i tu znów objawia się mój talent do kłamania, choć nie mówię że to lubię, bo tego nienawidzę! Jednak to konieczne.

Już dalej nie słuchając poszłam dołączyć do Miny na korytarzu.

Później:

Skończyłam lekcje jakieś 10 minut temu. Szybko się przebrałam w szatni i teraz czekam na panią O'neil.

Słyszę jej kroki, jest blisko.

\- Dzień dobry!- powiedziałam zaskakując ją.

\- Tak dzień dobry, Lara? Dobrze?- spytała niepewna.

\- Tak proszę panią.- powiedziałam z uśmiechem.

\- W dzienniku masz same szóstki. Dawna pani nie brała łapówek, prawda?- spytała podejrzliwie.

\- Jasne że nie!- broniłam.

\- Dobrze, zaczynamy, musisz przebiec 5 razy dookoła sali gimnastycznej...Czas...start!- krzyknęła.

Wystartowałam, biegłam na tyle szybko, by zaimponować pani, ale nie pokazywać wszystkich moich zdolności i sił.

Pięć kółek przebiegłam w około 1 minute i 3 sekundy. Choć wiem że stać mnie na poniżej 30 sekund.

Skończyłam.

Pani O'neil patrzyła szeroko otwartymi oczami na swój stoper i co chwilę zerkała na mnie. Po chwil jednak otrząsnęła się z szoku i powiedziała: Brawo Lara, jesteś naprawdę szybka.

\- Mogę już iść?- zapytałam niewinnie.

\- Tak, tak. Idź, a i dostajesz szóstkę!- zawołała za mną.

Wiedziałam!- powiedziałam w myślach, unosząc ręce w wygranej.

April:

Ta mała jest naprawdę szybka. Ja dopiero potrafię tak biegać, a ośmiolatka?!

W domu (dawna kryjówka żółwi w kanałach):

\- Cześć wszystkim!- zawołałam na powitanie.

\- Hej, kochanie. Jak pierwszy dzień w pracy?- pytał Donnie, dając mi całusa w policzek na powitanie.

\- Całkiem nie źle. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jaka jest tam szybka dziewczynka.- powiedziałam.

\- Jak szybka?- spytał nagle zainteresowany Raph, ujawniając swoją obecność.

\- W ledwo ponad 1 minutę, przebiegła 1000 metrów.- oznajmiłam.

Oni spojrzeli na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Powiedz coś więcej o tej dziewczynie, April.- poprosił Splinter, którego dopiero teraz zobaczyłam w pokoju.

Tak zaczęłam im opowiadać całą historię.

Meghan:

Kolejny dzień za mną, dziś nie idę na patrol. Jutro muszę wcześniej wstać, by trenować.

Kładę się na łóżku już w mojej granatowej piżamie.

\- Dobranoc wszystkim.- szepczę cicho i całuję mój naszyjnik i odkładam go na nocny stolik koło mojego łóżka. Ziewam i zamykam oczy. Ostatnie słowa, które zdążę powiedzieć za nim wejdę w świat snów to: Co za wyjątkowo męczący dzień.


	3. Chapter 3

Skaczę po dachach budynków New York, promienie wschodzącego słońca oświetlają moje długie włosy. Jak to mój tata powtarzał ninja musi być przygotowany na wszystko, a by być takim ninja potrzeba naprawdę dużo treningu i zapału.

W końcu, kto by nie lubił trenować? Zapewne większość osób jednak ja, skacząc po dachach, czując lekki wietrzyk czuję się lepiej, bo wiem wtedy że mój młodszy braciszek Lionel jest ze mną.

April:

Siedzimy przed Mistrzem Splinterem w środku dodżo, który gładzi swoją siwą brodę.

\- W związku z zaistniałą sytuacją uważam, że należy mieć oko na tą dziewczunę.- oznajmił Splinter

\- Ale Mistrzu! Ona ma tylko osiem lat!- sprzeciwił się Raph

\- Raphaelu, nie było nas w tym mieście od dziewięciu lat, i nie wiemy kto może być naszym wrogiem, a kto przyjacielem. Dlatego musimy się mieć na baczności.- wyjaśnił Splinter

\- Hai, Sensei.- odpowiedział Raph

\- April, czy mogłabyś mieć oko na tą dziewczynkę?- zapytał Splinter

\- Hai.- zgodziłam się

\- A ty Donatello, dowiedz się jak najwięcej o niej.- powiedział Splinter

\- Tak, Sensei- odpowiedział Donnie

\- Dobrze, jesteście zwolnieni.- oznajmił Splinter

Wszyscy wyszliśmy z dodżo, co dziwne Mikey, był przez cały czas cicho. Będę musiała się go później zapytać, czy wszystko z nim w porządku, ale teraz idę z moim mężem do jego laboratorium.

\- Więc, jak się nazywała ta dziewczyna?- spytał Donnie

\- Z tego co pamiętam, Lara Relants.- odpowiedziałam

Donnie od razu wziął się do pracy i już wstukiwał coś na klawiaturze.

\- Może to trochę potrwać, więc czemu nie zaczniesz szykować się już do pracy?- zapytał Donatello

\- Tak, pewnie.- opowiedziałam, po czym cmoknęłam swojego męża w policzek na pożegnanie. I wyszłam z jego pracowni.

W szkole:

Od około pięciu minut czekam niecierpliwie pod gabinetem dyrektora, gdyż dziesięć minut temu zadzwoniła do mnie jego sekretarka z informacją, że mam się tu stawić.

Po chwili, drzwi się otwierają, a z pokoju wychodzi sekretarka.

\- Pani O'neil?- zapytała sekretarka.

\- Tak.- odpowiadam

\- Dyrektor na panią czeka.- powiedziała

Weszłam do gabinetu dyrektora i zamknęłam za sobą drzwi.

\- Niech pani usiądzie.- kazał dyrektor.

Posłusznie usiadłam na krześle przed jego biurkiem.

\- Czy wie pani, dlaczego panią tu wezwałem?- spytał dyrektor

\- Nie, proszę pana.- odpowiadam.

\- Chciałbym panią prosić, rzecz jasna jeżeli się pani zgodzi, by została pani wychowawczynią klasy 2c. Właśnie tą klasę pani wczoraj poznała.- oznajmił.

\- Chętnie.- odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem.

\- Cieszę się że pani się zgodziła, ich dawną nauczycielką była panna Haber, także wuefistka, lecz pani Haber miała już swoje lata i przeszła na emeryturę.- po wypowiedzeniu tych słów sięgnął do szuflady i podał mi kartę, którą wzięłam – Oto pani zmieniony grafik.- powiedział.

\- Dziękuję.- odpowiedziałam i wstałam, żegnając się wyszłam z pokoju.

Meghan:

Idę właśnie na zajęcia z naszym nowym wychowawcą, gdyż nasza dawna wychowawczyni przeszła na emeryturę.

W klasie:

Właśnie teraz czekamy na nową wychowawczyni. Siedzę sama w ostatniej ławce, bo jak zawsze nikt nie chce ze mną siedzieć, bo przecież jestem z sierocińca no i uważają także że jestem dziwna.

Po chwili do naszej klasy wchodzi ta nowa rudowłosa pani! Co... Teraz to wszystkie zajęcia będą z nią?

Pani O'neil rozejrzał się po sali, a jej wzrok zatrzymał się na mnie.

\- Cześć wszystkim. Już mnie znacie, ale chciałam wam przekazać, że jestem waszą nową wychowawczynią.- powiedziała


	4. Chapter 4

Po tych słowach mój świat się zawalił. Ta pani O'neil wczoraj przez całą lekcje WF na mnie spoglądała, za pewne to przez to, że nie ćwiczyłam, ale no wiadomo.

\- Może ktoś mi powie co zwykle robicie na lekcji wychowawczej?- zapytała

Po chwili w klasie wszyscy podnieśli ręki, rzecz jasna oprócz mnie. Może ta pani tego nie zauważy?

\- Może ty Lara?- spytała

Taaaa... zauważyła.

Wstałam i podeszłam do niej wolnym krokiem, jakbym szła na rzeź.

\- To co zwykle robicie na lekcji?- zapytała, gdy do niej podeszłam

\- Zwykle pani Haber sprawdzała listę obecności no i... rozmawialiśmy o różnych problemach naszej klasy?- odpowiedziałam niepewna

\- A ostatnio to rozmawialiśmy, jak się pobiłaś z chłopakiem z szóstej klasy!- wrzasną jeden z chłopców z trzeciej ławki.

Spojrzałam na niego zabójczym wzrokiem, a on od razu zamilkł. Za to pani O'neil spojrzała na mnie zatroskana.

\- Co się takiego stało?- zapytała

\- To tamten chłopak zaczął.- broniłam się

\- A ty go wysłałaś do szpitala ze złamanym nosem!- śmiali się chłopcy, tym razem z piątej ławki.

\- Może darujecie sobie te komentarze?- spytała wyraźnie nimi zirytowana pani.

Od razu się zamknęli, nie mając odwagi pyskować nowej nauczycielce.

\- Dobrze usiądź Lara, to się już wydarzyło i nie mamy na to wpływu.- oznajmiła

Nagle coś w mojej głowie kliknęło.

Retrospekcja:

Siedziałam smutna w moim pokoju, nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

\- Odejdź.- powiedziałam przez łzy

\- Meghan, to ja, tata. Mogę wejść?- zapytał

Podeszłam do drzwi i je otworzyłam. Od razu zobaczyłam zatroskaną minę mojego taty.

Uklęknął na mojej wysokości i otarł łzy z mojej twarzy- Nie przejmuj się córeczko.- szepnął.

Następne co pamiętam to to że mnie podniósł, a ja potulnie wtuliłam mu się w szuję. Gdy usiadł na łóżku, posadził mnie na swoich klanach.

\- Córeczko, to się już wydarzyło i nie mamy na to wpływu.- powiedział

\- Ale...-nie zdążyłam do kończyć gdy odciął mnie tata.

\- Nie ma ,,Ale", Meghan. To już za nami i musimy przyjąć karty, które dostaliśmy od przeznaczenia.- powiedział z uśmiechem odgarniając mi włosy z twarzy.

\- Dzięki tato.- powiedziałam z małym uśmiechem, wtulając się w jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Zawsze tu będę dla ciebie maleńka... zawsze.- szepnął

Koniec retrospekcji

Gdy otrząsnęłam się z transu, zauważyłam, że stoję jak głupia przy pani.

\- Mówiłam, że jest dziwna.- szepnął głos z drugiej ławki.

Pani O'neil wydawała się to usłyszeć i podeszła do dziewczyn je pouczać o dobrym zachowaniu.

W tym czasie ja wróciłam na swoje miejsce, nadal rozmyślając nad słowami nowej wychowawczyni.

Na moich ustach pojawił się jednak mimo wszystko uśmiech, bo gdy miałam retrospekcje czułam jakby tata znów był przy mnie, przecież obiecał.

Koniec lekcji wychowawczej:

Gdy wszyscy już wyszli z klasy podeszłam do nowej wychowawczyni.

\- Co się stało?- zapytała

\- Chciałam zapytać, skąd pani znała te słowa?- spytałam

\- Jakie słowa?- powiedziała nie wiedząc o co mi chodzi.

\- Te słowa ,, to się już wydarzyło i nie mamy na to wpływu"- wyjaśniłam

\- Och te, nauczył mnie tego mój... sensei.- powiedziała

Czy ona uczy się sztuk walki?

\- Sensei?- spytałam

\- Tak.- odpowiedziała

\- Och, to.. ja... już pójdę.- po wypowiedzeniu tych słów wyskoczyłam z klasy.

April:

Uhh... to było dziwne?

Nieważne.

Po lekcjach:

Właśnie szłam do domu, gdy nagle zobaczyłam Larę.

Sensei kazał mi mieć na nią oko, więc czy się pogniewa jeżeli pójdę za tą dziewczynką?

Bez dalszego namysłu,schowałam się za rogiem budynku i ukradkiem zaczęłam za nią podążać.

Meghan:

Przepraszam bardzo, ale co ta pani O'neil wyprawia? Idzie za mną i myśli, że jej nie zauważyłam?

Nadal rzecz jasna udawałam, że jej nie widzę. Jednak nie szłam już w stronę sierocińca.

Ej... chwila, a jeżeli ona jest ze stopy? Shredder ją na mnie nasłał?! Jak mnie znalazł?!

Udałam, że spoglądam na zegarek i przyspieszyłam kroku. Mój tata zawsze powtarzał, że jeżeli masz szansę na wycofanie to się wycofaj i unikaj konfrontacji z wrogiem, szczególnie teraz będę się słuchać tej rady. Rabusie to jedno, a Shredder to co innego.

Po chwili wbiegłam w zaułek i szybko wspięłam się po murze budynku na dach, a to wszystko dzięki mojej stronie wilka.

April:

Boże!... Ta mała jest szybka!

Wbiegłam do zaułka. Rozejrzałam się i nigdzie jej nie widziałam. Uciekła mi?! Jak zwykłe ośmioletnie dziecko może uciec pełnoprawnej kunoichi?!

W kryjówce:

\- Hej April!- zawołał radośnie Mikey, grając na konsoli.

\- Cześć Mikey! Gdzie jest sensei?- spytałam

\- Uh... w dodżo!- odpowiedział, choć trochę za głośno.

\- Dzięki.- podziękowałam, kierując się w stronę dodżo.

\- Jasna sprawa... nie, przegrałem!- wykrzyknął Mikey, dramatycznie.

\- Jak zawsze, teraz moja kolej!- warknął Raph

\- Nie oddam, ci mojej konsoli!- wrzasnął Mikey tuląc konsole do gry.

\- Mikey.- powiedział groźnie Raph

Po chwili usłyszałam wrzask Mikeygo i tupot stóp, a potem dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Zachichotałam na ich wygłupy, minęło dziewięć lat, a oni? Nadal tacy sami.

Weszłam do dodżo, by zastać senseia medytującego pod drzewem.

\- Tak April?- zapytał z zamkniętymi oczami.

Skąd on zawsze wie kto wchodzi do dodżo, nawet bez patrzenia?

Uklękłam naprzeciw niego.

\- Mistrzu o tej dziewczynie...- zaczęłam

On otworzył oczy i zaczął słuchać całej historii. Gdy skończyłam, wydawał się zamyślony.

\- Muszę medytować nad tą sprawą.- powiedział

\- Hai, sensei.- odpowiedziałam, po czym posłusznie opuściłam dodżo.

Splinter:

Wszedłem w stan głębokiej medytacji.

Medytowałem tak, aż znalazłem się na samolocie astralnym. Udałem się tam na duchowy spacer, gdy nagle poczułem obecność za moimi plecami.

Po chwili ta postać przemówiła- Kłopotliwa sytuacja, co ojcze?

Odwracam się, a tam przed mną ukazuje się duch mego najstarszego syna.

\- Leonardo?- pytam


	5. Chapter 5

Po chwili osłupienia, otrząsnąłem się. Jak widać nawet mi morzę się przydarzyć chwila w której nie wiem co robić.

\- Leonardo? Jak?- pytam, z nutą niedowierzania w głosie.

Mój syn odpowiada przytulając mnie, w solidnym, ale uspokajającym uścisku. Cieszyłem się to chwilą, przecież nie widziałem go od ponad dziewięciu lat. Gdy się rozdzieliliśmy, powiedziałem:

\- Leonardo, moje dziecko, co się stało? Czy ty...?- przerwałem nie mogąc dokończyć tego zdania, to było tak jakby cały dar mowy został wyrwany ze mnie. Czułem się, jakby wypowiadając to słowo zapieczętowałbym okrutną rzeczywistość, jednak w głębi duszy wiedziałem, że to prawda od której nie ucieknę.

\- Tak...- westchnął – Jednak to nie po to tu przyszedłem.

Lekko przechyliłem głowę w zmieszanym geście.

\- Zauważyłem, że ostatnio zainteresowaliście się pewną ośmiolatką.- wspomniał o niej tak jakby ją znał.

\- Lara Relants?- zapytałem.

\- Mniej więcej.- powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Wiesz coś o tej dziewczynie?- zapytałem.

\- Ojcze, jak mógłbym jej nie znać.- odpowiedział.

\- …?

\- Znasz mnie i moich braci jak na wylot, więc jak mógłbym nic nie wiedzieć o własnej córce?

To ma sens...Czy on powiedział ,,córce"?!

\- Córce?!

\- Tak, Meghan jest moją córką, co stawia ciebie w roli jej dziadka.- powiedział z chytrym uśmiechem.

\- Dobrze... ale jest jeszcze jedna rzecz której nie rozumiem.

Mikey:

Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie oberwę ponownie od Mistrza Splintera za zdemolowanie całej kuchni i salonu. Jednak trzeba przyznać, że te talerze zginęły w szlachetnym celu, a dokładnie w obronie przed Raph-godzillą!

Hmm... teraz jestem ciekawy co porabia Donnie, pójdę to sprawdzić i tak nie mam nic innego do roboty, bo Raph wyszedł z Casey i nie mam już kogo powkurzać i powyśmiewać.

A teraz rozpoczyna się misja ,,laboratorium".

DUN DUN DUN

Po cichu wślizgnąłem się do laboratorium mojego brata, rzecz jasna to idealna okazja na wykorzystanie mojego hełmu anty-Raphowego.

Donnie siedział przy swoim laptopie, więc skorzystałem z okazji i zakradłem się za niego, by po chwili ciszy:

\- Hej Donnie!

\- Aaaa!- wrzasnął, tym samym zlatując z krzesła na którym siedział.

\- Mikey! Co ty u licha robisz?!- krzyknął

\- Chciałem zobaczyć, co porabiasz!- odpowiedziałem jeszcze głośniej, zmuszając go do zakrycia uszu.

\- Nie rób tego ponownie!- wrzasnął.

\- Dobrze! A dlaczego krzyczymy?!- zapytałem, nadal utrzymując głośność mojego głosu, wystarczająco wysoką, by zmusić go do skrzywienia.

\- Bo zacząłeś- odpowiedział Donnie, tym razem nie wrzeszcząc.

\- Oke...!- nie zdążyłem dokończyć, gdyż dłoń Donniego mi to przeszkodziła. Lecz kiedy spojrzałem mu w oczy, od razu skurczyłem się pod jego surowym wzrokiem. Po chwili zabrał swoją dłoń i zapytał:

\- Mikey, co ty do licha masz na głowie?

\- To hełm anty-Raphowy.- odpowiedziałem dumnie.

\- Raph wie, że masz na niego hełm?- zapytał z podniesioną brwią.

\- Jeszcze nie, ale się dowie jak wróci.- powiedziałem.

\- Aha.- odpowiedział Donnie, wracając do pracy.

\- Niczego nie dotykaj- ostrzegł, surowym tonem.

Co?! Jak mogę tu niczego nie dotknąć? Przecież to tortura patrzeć na to wszystko i ani razy niczego nie wziąć do rąk, stuknąć, czy potrząsnąć!

Donnie:

Nadal szukałem w bazie danych coś o tej osobliwej ośmiolatce. Jednak najbardziej frustrujące jest to, że szukam jakichś informacji na jej temat od samego rana i nadal nic nie znalazłem.

Jednak dźwięk tłukących się zlewek wyrzuca mnie z moich myśli, gdy patrzę na mojego jedynego młodszego brata, jednocześnie chyba najbardziej frustrującą osobę na tym świecie.

\- Mikey, miałeś niczego nie dotykać!- warknąłem.

\- Woah, Donnie, uspokój się.- mówił starając się bronić.

Westchnąłem w duchu.

\- Idź, poszukać zajęcia, gdzieś indziej, okay?- oznajmiłem.

Mikey:

Wyszedłem z laboratorium Donniego i udałem się na pustą kanapę, by paść na nią jak kłoda. Misja zaliczona, a teraz może utnę sobie małą zwycięską drzemkę? Tak, należy się wygranym.


End file.
